


dance monkey plays on loop

by Nonbinari_Goat



Category: Self Aware (Webcomic), Shadow Of An Empire - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, M/M, shittydads2020, so much cracj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinari_Goat/pseuds/Nonbinari_Goat
Summary: shitty dads get that ass
Relationships: Hayden Adís/Aaron Mallory
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	dance monkey plays on loop

**Author's Note:**

> this was a morning nightmare after fic bc i wrtoe it on impulse at like. 5.

2 basastarss walk into a bar. this is a professional bar. endeavore and afo are there, maybe becasey the latter didnt pay child support. theres at least 7 xhairs for fqthers to sit in

thh bastards in question are foolds derogitrery))/. one goes by assrom ballorby (even if you checcjed youd find No Ass; anf fruns a very weirf drug companini.

the other. uh. this is awkrad becasye thr authir forgot jis name anf is too tired to checj the source (rd: helllleoooo)for it. so. uh. well clalhim mr. sir

mr.sir is thr owmwe of a verrrrrfcy prestigiouce kinkndim of manu. wedont knoe what he dirs besifes thwt F u#u

thry meet fup on thr dancr floot anf stary twerkinh kike fish. jooker aus camom pog

they do a dance. drink somr cococolw and maybe orange huice with vinigar and habe the pleasenetesty of times. thereds is a cqrt of gummy snaiks for some reasoson buy they lesve becose beinh in a rooj witj theat much flamining mascsculininity smells fross. kijjs them wityth deotwrant. disgoustim

yhey are both berry rich. and bitcjes. so they shook hanfs and becamr each otherd bitch. it all enfs very very qell. 😳.


End file.
